


After So Long

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Into the Blue [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This was coauthored by @nerdflash on tumblr





	After So Long

**Author's Note:**

> This was coauthored by @nerdflash on tumblr

Daryl followed them back to the apartment on his motorcycle, and parked close by. Jo had Dixon’s box of presents on her hip, shutting the trunk when he reached her. “Dixon, can you get the mail? You should be getting a card from Grandma and Grandpa soon.” Just as Sam and Dean weren’t his uncles, Mary and John obviously weren’t his grandparents, but they acted like it.

“Sweet!” He grinned before taking the keys from you and running to the mailboxes. She watched him get on his tiptoes and put the key in before opening the mailbox door. He pulled out the mail and made sure the mailbox was locked before he ran back over and handed her the keys.

Daryl watched him with a smile, a bittersweet feeling washed over him. How he didn’t see it at first, he didn’t know. Dixon looked just like him. His eyes moved to Jo. She had looked into Dixon’s face everyday, being reminded of him. How had that affected her? Did it bother her? Hurt her at all?

The three of them made their way up the stairs. Dixon was the first one in, slipping in under the box. Jo carried it in and put it on the couch to go decide what to make them for dinner. Dixon abandoned all the mail except for his on the coffee table. “What did you get this year?” She asked, watching him open the card.

He brought her the card. “Can you read that? I _hate _Grandpa’s writing…”

Chuckling, she nodded. “Happy birthday, sport. Hope Uncle Dean finally let you drive Baby, and your mom let you have your first beer! Oh, wait. Wrong birthday. Years to go, buddy. Years. We’ll be there for the 4th of July! Until then- here’s $50. Have fun, little man! Love, Grandma and Grandpa.” She smirked, handing it back. “You’re rich, Dixon. I’ll take you shopping my next day off. Until then, put the money in your wallet.”

“Okay!” He turned and ran to his room for his wallet.

Putting her hair up, she moved glanced at Daryl. “He’ll probably drag out a hundred and one toys to show you. You can either go hunt him down, make yourself comfortable in the living room, or uh, I don’t know. There’s not much to do here.” She chuckled lightly.

“You think he’d want to open his present now, or after he eats?” He asked, not knowing how to act right then. This was strange territory for Daryl, being a dad, someone that a kid would look up to. It made him want to throw his shoulders back and make his son proud. His son. His. That would take awhile to get used to.

“He can open it now if you like?” Daryl nodded his head and smiled at her as she shouted for Dixon, he ran into the room, his arms full of different toys. Jo laughed and looked at Daryl. “See? What did I tell you?”

“Dar…Your dad’s got something for you, kiddo!” She watched as Dixon dropped all the toys in his arms to the floor and walked over to Daryl who crouched down on his haunches holding out the gift.

“Here you go.” He passed the gift to Dixon and watched, captivated as Dixon set it on the floor and tore the paper from it.

* * *

_Dixon sat in Jo’s lap, a chubby, excited 8 month old. The Christmas tree flashed with different colors over in the corner. He chuckled when he squealed being handed his first Christmas present. She tore it ever so slightly, giving him the idea. His little hands scratched and tore at it, revealing the toy inside._

* * *

“AWESOME! LOOOK MOM!” He yelled, holding up a remote control dirtbike with rider. “Do we have batteries? Uncle Dean’s always getting mad. Says ‘damn kids’ toys need to start coming with batteries because they’re so expensive.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “First of all, what have I told you about repeating your uncle Dean?”

“Not to.”

“Why not?”

“Because I got him in trouble with that lady.”

She nodded. “Secondly, _yes_, we have batteries. Let me get dinner cooking, and I will find them. Lastly, that is cool. Make sure the garbage goes in the garbage.” Jo told him before heading into the kitchen.

Dixon looked at Daryl. “You wanna see my toys?” He grinned.

Daryl smiled at the kid, taking in his unruly hair and blue eyes just like his, before he has time to answer Dixon grabs Daryl’s hand. He glances down and feels a swell of emotion at this tiny hand in his, this is his flesh and blood. His son, and he’s missed out of six years of his life because of Merle.

Daryl allows himself to be dragged to Dixon’s room. The boy running in ahead and pulling things out of toy boxes and off shelves.

“Uncle Dean got me this! It’s a mini version of Baby!” He holds it up for Daryl to look at. Daryl chuckles and gets down on his knees again.

“That’s awesome.” He feels awkward, how does he do this? Be a father? He’s never been around kids a whole lot, but he’s always loved them. Their innocence, he feels suddenly protective and wants to reach out and pull the boy into a hug but he isn’t sure if that’s ok to do yet, too much too soon perhaps?

He stands as Dixon has a moment of realization of another cool thing he wants to show him, Daryl looks around the room. There’s so much here and he feels guilt burn inside, he should have helped get all this. He takes in a couple of photos of Dixon with his grandparents and Jo, when his eyes get pulled to a drawing.

He moves across the room and studies it, a child’s drawing of a blonde woman smiling next to a laughing Dixon, in the background a body with a scribbled black face and two blue dots for eyes.

“That’s you, dad!” He comes to stand next to Daryl as he looks down at him.

“Why’s my face all scribbled?” Dixon shrugs, more interested with trying to removed the batteries from a toy he’s holding.

“Because momma said the thing she remembered most about you, were your eyes!” The words punch Daryl like a fist to the stomach as Dixon runs excitedly from the room, clutching two batteries in his tiny fists.

* * *

Jo had her hands on the edge of the counter as she listened to Dixon’s excitement before she knew they were down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Things were awkward, and she was waiting for another blowout, but things weren’t as rough as she had worried they would be.

Shaking it off, she started to move around the kitchen, gathering everything for a decent dinner. Realizing that she didn’t have anything thawed, she put everything back and pulled out her phone.

“Momma!” Dixon called her over.

“Yeah, baby?” She asked.

“I took batteries out of my robot, can you put them in the bike?”

Jo smiled and motioned for him to come over. “Put them on the counter and go play. I need to find batteries for the remote. I’ll bring them in after, okay? I was thinking we could go down to the pizza parlor. Get some pizza, then some ice cream? After we’ll play at the park for a bit, and I’ll let you skip your bath tonight to play with you new toy.” Her backside was leaning against the counter, hands shoved in her pockets.

Dixon got excited. “**_YES_**!” He pulled his elbow back, making her laugh. “Can Dad come?!”

Before Jo could answer Daryl came around the corner and leaned against the doorframe.

“If it’s ok with your mom?” Dixon looks from Daryl to his mother with a look of expectation on his face. Jo smiles and nods her head.

“It’s fine with me.” Dixon smiles and runs from the room.

“YES!” Daryl watches him for a moment and then steps into the kitchen, the silence feels awkward.

“Can I get you a drink?” Jo asks stammering slightly. If someone would have told her a week ago that he would have been stood in her kitchen after all this time she would have thrown her head back and laughed,. Daryl shakes his head and gives her a ghost of a smile.

“Naw, I’m good!” He opens his mouth to say something and then stops, Jo finds herself staring. This has been her home for a while now and there’s been more than a few times when she’s allowed herself to indulge in a daydream of standing by the sink with Daryl’s arms wrapped around her waist. Even though he’s not making a sound, the room seems full and loud with his presence.

* * *

_Ellen looked around. “This is a cute apartment.” She nodded._

_“Thanks, and it’s in a nice complex.” Jo smiled, starting to unpack a box. “Dixon seems to like his room.”_

_“I think Grandpa is a bit sad to see his little girl and his buddy go.” She ‘whispered’, chuckling._

_Jo laughed. “We’ll still visit, and he knows it.” She said, putting down a mug. “He’ll probably enjoy a full night’s sleep, too!”_

* * *

She licks her lips. “Uh, let me get my wallet, and we’ll be good to go.” Jo says, pushing off of the sink and moving around him. “Dixon, we’re leaving in a few minutes.” She calls down the hall. Pulling off the flannel, she puts it over the back of a chair before grabbing her wallet. She turns towards Daryl. “You’re welcome to ride with us, or…if that’s a bit too….um, weird, you can just follow behind us again. It’s entirely up to you.” Jo tells him, grabbing her keys.

Dixon comes out, all ready to go. “I’m ready!”

Daryl brushes his hand through the back of his hair “I’ll ride with you if tha’s ok?” Jo smiles and nods her head, a blush of colour working it’s way across her cheeks.

“Sure thing, c’mon!” She walks past him and doesn’t see that the look Daryl gives her is like the one on his face when he first saw her all those years ago.

* * *

Most of the first half of the drive is spent in silence, Dixon just happy that Daryl’s with them. “Momma said you’ve been working! Are you on vacation to see me?” He looks at Daryl, curious. “She said you missed me.”

Daryl feels his heart pull at Dixon’s words, he looks at Jo for a second and smiles at Dixon.

“Tha’s right…I have been working. But I’m here now, son…And your mom was right, I have missed you…Too much of you.” He looks at Jo quickly before adding. “I’ve missed your mom too!”

Dixon nods his head and smiles “Are you gonna stay, Dad?”

Jo felt her cheeks heat up and swallowed, glancing at Dixon in the rearview for a moment.

“I’d like to.” Daryl shrugged. “I’m stayin’ at motel in town.” He told him. “Gotta find a job here to stay, though.”

“Maybe Grandma and Grandpa will let you work there with momma!”

“Uh, buddy, that wouldn’t be a good idea.” Jo told him. “You know how Grandpa is really nice, and funny?” Dixon nodded. “Well, he’s not that way with guys with momma, remember?”

Dixon sighed. “Yeah, I do. But, this is dad. He has to be nice.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Grandpa only listens to Grandma.” Jo told him. “And not everyone likes working in a bar, Dixon. I’ve worked there a long time, and we’ve had our fair share of workers pass through.”

Dixon seems to mull this over for a second and looks at Daryl.

“You could work with Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam!” Jo seems to laugh harder at this and shakes her head.

“Not a good idea!” Daryl watches Jo for a second, he wants to reach out and touch her. Reassure her that this time it’s different, that he’s here for good. But he can’t tell whether that’s what she wants to hear and knows that right now it’s best if they take small steps.

He looks out of the window for a moment and shrugs.

“Maybe I could get work at a garage..I’m good with cars and bikes.”

Jo glanced at Daryl before parking. “I hope you know I was just laughing because he _seriously _suggested you work with the three most protective men in my life.” She killed the engine and unbuckled. “There’s like 4 garages around here, so that would work.” Jo gave him a small smile. “I mean…only if you really want to stay around here.” She said before slipping out of the car.

Dixon jumped onto the sidewalk in front of the parlor, which was fairly busy. “Dad, can you sit next to me?” He smiled at Daryl before looking at Jo. “This means I’ll have someone to bring to school for that dad day thing!” His face lit up, as he would have been one of the few kids without anyone.

Daryl felt a tug on his heart once again, a flash of anger working through him that he’d let Dixon down so many times, he nods his head and puts his hand on Dixon’s shoulder. He feels small and fragile and he feels a pang of affection and love for him so strong that it momentarily stuns him.

He feels emotional and coughs to disguise the croak on his throat.

“Of course you can bring me…and as if you could **_STOP _**me from sitting next to you!” He bends and picks up Dixon, putting him on his shoulders, the little boy squealing with delight.

Jo can’t help but forget everything that’s happened and pretend that in that moment, this is how it’s always been.

* * *

Once they are seated, Dixon starts telling Daryl about school- he’s finishing Kindergarten, so it’s mainly fun stuff at the moment. “Mr. Klark says we’re going to all get a paper and all the parents are going! He said we’re ‘graduating’ to first grade. But that’s not until May.” Jo chuckled at how Dixon was already so comfortable with Daryl.

Her eyes were on him, so she didn’t see their waiter come over. “Hey, Jo! Hey, little man.” He grinned.

Jo looked up and smiled. “Hey, Garth. How’ve you been?”

“The usual.” He laughed. “Haven’t seen you in lately.”

“Hi, Garth!” Dixon grinned. “This is my Dad.”

Garth chuckled at his excitement. “Hi, Dixon’s dad! I’m Garth. Friend of the family. Does _Bobby _know you’re in town? If not, I suggest you hide.”

Jo sighed. “Garth, yes, Daddy knows.”

“And he’s still breathin’?” His eyebrows went up. “From things I’ve heard him say, they’d _never _find–”

“I swear to God, Garth Fitzgerald, if you don’t knock it off, we will go round for round like when we were kids. I can still take you.” Jo shot him a look.

Garth nodded and cleared his throat. He handed them each a menu. “Alright, chocolate milkshake for the ankle biter, strawberry milkshake for the pretty blonde, and how about Dad?” He glanced at Daryl for his drink order.

Daryl looked at Dixon and smiled “I’ll have the same as the ankle biter!” Jo looks across the table and Daryl and smiles, his eyes catch hers and she feels like a foolish young girl with a crush. Garth nods his head.

“Alright, I’ll give y’all a few more minutes to decide whilst I get your drinks!” He walks away as Jo and Daryl both smile and look down at their menus, Dixon pushing his to one side.

“I’m gonna order a whole pepperoni pizza like the ninja turtles!” Daryl chuckles and looks at Jo.

“He can eat an entire pizza?” Jo smiles and shakes her head looking at Dixon.

“No, we _usually _take the rest home where it sits in the fridge for days!” Dixon crosses his arms and sticks his chin out.

“I’m going to finish it today!” Daryl smiles at his son, Jo rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“If you eat too much, no ice cream. _AND _if you make yourself sick to your stomach…no park.” She pointed out. “Still want a whole pizza?”

Dixon looked torn. He wanted to prove he could, but he also wanted ice cream. “….Can I get the kids pizza?”

She laughed. “Of course.” Jo nodded before looking back to her menu. She wanted to ask Daryl what brought him back to town, but that would need to wait until another time.

Every now and then, Jo would glance at Daryl, her heart fluttering. But, she tried not to let it show. This was for Dixon, she had to be strong if he disappeared again- and the possibility of that happening terrified her. It made her want to hide Dixon away, keep him safe from getting hurt like she had. This was all he wanted, and she couldn’t deny him this chance.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. “I’ll be right back.” She said quietly before slipping out of the booth and heading towards the back where the bathrooms were.

Jo stopped in the hall, however. Her back was against the wall as she put her face in her hands. Everything was really hitting her. She refused to let herself cry, not then, not while out to eat.

She didn’t realize that she was just in Daryl’s sight. In that moment Daryl felt torn, he wanted to go to her and comfort her but he couldn’t leave Dixon on his own, and he knew that this was a private moment he wasn’t meant to be witness to. He bites his lip and looks away, regret flowing through him at not coming back sooner. As he watches Jo push her way into the ladies toilets he knows that he’s going to have to be as honest and as open with here as possible.

* * *

Jo looked across the park at Dixon who was running towards the slide with some other kids about the same age.

“Hey Dixon, don’t be climbing too high, ok?” He looked over and nodded his head.

“OK, mom!” She settled down on the bench and watched her little boy, feeling sentimental about how fast he’d grown up. She could still remember when she brought him home, his tiny pink hands and eyes closed shut in a content sleep. She almost misses Daryl sitting on the bench next to her holding out a paper cup.

“Oh, thanks!” She says smiling as she takes it, once again their fingers brush against each other and their eyes meet, the spark still there after all these years.

They sit for a few moments, the sound of children laughing and a gentle breeze lapping at the leaves. Jo is the first to break the ice.

“So, I guess we should talk huh?”

Daryl settles back further into the bench and nods his head, and brings the cup up to his mouth. “I guess we should.”

There’s a moment’s pause. “What made you come back?” She asked. “I mean after so long?” Her heart was pounding. “I figured all I was was a one night stand while you passed through. Didn’t expect to _ever _see you again.” She kept her eyes on Dixon. “Another part of the reason I didn’t look for you. Figured you wouldn’t want a kid.”

“Honestly…_You_.” Jo looks at him, eyes wide.

“But…” Daryl sits forward, this will be easier if he doesn’t have to look at her direct Jo, cutting her off.

“You were never meant to be a one night stand…I came to the bar that night to have a few drinks, blow off some steam.” He turns and looks at her, her lips pressed together as she hangs on his every word “But then you turned up and shit…There was something about you…I’ve never met anyone like you. You gotta know that.” He takes a breath.

“All these years I’ve let Merle drag me from one bad situation to the next but you ain’t _ever _left my mind…He took advantage of me for the las’ time..So I left and the first place I wanted to come was back to you…I had to know…what had happened to my girl by the lake.”

Jo took a moment to think over what he had said. Sipping her drink, her stomach was in knots. How did you reply to that? “I obviously didn’t stop thinking bout you. I mean- look at him. There’s no denying he’s your boy.” She pointed to Dixon. “I always wondered if I ever came to mind, or if I just faded away. Just some dumb blonde.”

Daryl moves closer to her and Jo’s breath hitches in her throat, his face softening, cheeks pink.

“No…I _never _though’ that..not one day.” He looks towards where Dixon is playing and smiles. “Had I known you were…I would have come back..I promise. I ain’t expectin’ you to forgive me for just bailing on ya. Heck I ain’t expectin’ much but if ya let me I wanna stay, be there for him…Get to know him..Get to know you..Just as friends, if that’s what ya want?”

“I’m terrified of him asking for you one day and you being gone because your brother needs you, and that you won’t come back.” Jo shrugged. “I’m not saying cut him off, but I’ve spent 6 years protecting him. That’s what I _do_.” She sighed. “I want you in his life, he clearly wants you there, too. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t still feel that connection, but I’ve kept myself guarded. It’ll take time for me to learn to trust you, ya know?”

For the first time in six years Daryl feels his shoulder lighten, her words giving him hope. He tries to play it cool, savoring the silence for a moment, letting her know that her sentiment is understood. He glances at her and smiles with his eyes, Jo feels like she’s falling into them, the blue of them washing over her, like the lake water did over their bodies that one night many moons ago.

“I know it’s gonna take time, but I got time now. Merle’s not part of mah life anymore, won’t be again…”

Jo brushes her hand through hair and sighs. “Like I said…How can I be sure? I don’t want Dixon getting attached to you just for you to up and leave in the middle of the night.”

Daryl tentatively reaches out his hand, it hovers over Jo’s before resting gently on top, his fingers closing over her. They both take a breath in as their skin touches.

“I ain’t leavin’ you…Or Dixon! He’s mah son…I want to get to know him…I want to be part of both y’all lives…”

Jo gave him a comforting smile. “That makes me really happy to hear.” Her eyes went back to where he was playing. “I don’t know how long you were on the road, so you’ll probably want to get back to your room tonight, but I have a lot of pictures. If you want to come see them tomorrow? I don’t have to be to work until 9 tomorrow night.” She offered him, somewhat shyly, not making a move to pull her hand away. “And don’t push yourself too hard. He’s used to not having a dad around, so go at whatever pace makes you feel comfortable. Like he said- you’ve been working this whole time.”

Daryl gives her a small smile and nods his head, his eyes joining to Jo and watching Dixon play.

“Thanks for tellin’ him that by the way, you coulda easily told him the truth…Why didn’t ya?” Jo sighs and shrugs her shoulders slightly.

“I guess I always hoped you’d come back some day.” They hold each other’s gazes for a moment, Daryl realizing he was still holding on to her hand.

“Sorry!” He pulls his hand away, his cheeks turning pink, Jo blushes too and they awkwardly smile at each other and drink from their cups at the same time, their gazes being drawn to their son.


End file.
